


Jack of All Trades

by WillowsRambles



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Art, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowsRambles/pseuds/WillowsRambles
Summary: My own interpretation of what Jack looks like. :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Jack of All Trades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big_scrunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_scrunch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meet the Jack of all Trades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515302) by [big_scrunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_scrunch/pseuds/big_scrunch). 



This is my own interpretation of Jack, from big_scrunch's TF2 series [Jack of All Trades](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839424)! Please read this series if you're interested, it's great and has made me smile so much.

Please do not copy or steal!


End file.
